Break The Ice
by Jeen V
Summary: É um hentai leve... dá pra ler...xD Very kawaii! *-*...ღ Sesshy e Rin claro!ღ


**Gênero: hentai.. o.o**

**Musica: Break the ice -Britney Spears**

**Presente: Pammy!! \o**

**N/A:É curtinho e espero que gostem!! 8D**

**Direitos Autoriais: TODOS SABEMOS QUE PERTENCE A TIA RUMIKO-SENSEI! ( Piff! )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Break The Ice**

**Por: Jeen V.**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin tinha acabado de ligar para seu ex-namorado. Já fazia algum tempo que queria falar com ele. Ela sabia pelas amigas que ele nunca mais se envolveu com ninguém depois que eles terminaram. Motivo: Ela teve que ir pra outro país, mas agora estava de volta. E queria muito vê-lo novamente e quem sabe reatar o namoro com aquele que ela realmente ama. Aquele ser inexplicável.

Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo pelos amigos que sua Rin tinha voltado. Sim, ainda amava aquela garota que mexeu até no seu subconsciente. Como queria vê-la, toca-la...

Depois que ela se foi, ele ficou mais misterioso, mais... Gelado? Acho que essa era a palavra certa. Tudo para afastar aqueles seres considerados repugnantes por ele, aquelas mulheres sem respeito a si mesma. Nunca trocaria sua Rin por nenhuma delas, não valia a pena. Então marcaram um encontro.

Ele bateu na porta do apartamento da "garota". Ela abriu a porta sorrindo pra ele.

-Sesshy... -Sussurrou por ter visto ele novamente.

_Faz algum tempo_

_Eu sei que não deveria ter deixado você esperando_

_Mas estou aqui agora_

-Rin... -Disse naquele tom de voz grave e frio, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy.

Rin sentiu uma vontade imensa de se jogar nos braços daquele ser. Aquela voz, aquele corpo, os lábios, os olhos, ah que olhos eram aqueles?! Aqueles olhos inexplicáveis, misteriosos que só ela podia entender. Do jeito que ele chama seu nome... "QUE SAUDADES!" Pensou sorrindo mais.

_Eu sei que já faz algum tempo_

_Mas estou contente que você tenha vindo_

_E estive pensando no modo_

_Como você chama meu nome_

_Deixa meu corpo girando_

_Como um furação_

_E parece que_

_Você me deixa louca_

_E eu não me satisfaço_

_Então deixe-me te excitar_

Rin não esperou mais, pulou nos braços do homem a sua frente o abraçando e beijando.

-Sesshy que saudades! -Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Eu também senti muitas saudades de você. -Falou a beijando depois. Com desejo.

Á quanto tempo sonhou em encontrá-la de novo? E solteira de preferência. Mas ele sabia que ela o amava na mesma intensidade que ele a amava. Mesmo separados estavam lado a lado. Sentia isso.

Agora a queria pra si. Pegou-a no colo e entrou no apartamento da sua Rin. Tinha que admitir, estava nervoso em fazer algo errado logo de cara. Depois de tantos anos sem se virem...

_Ooh, parece que estamos sozinhos agora_

_Você não deve ter medo_

_Nós somos adultos agora_

_Eu faço você descongelar_

_Vamos pegar fogo_

_Nós podemos aumentar a temperatura, se você quiser_

_Diminuir a luz, se você quiser_

_Só quero mexer contigo_

_Mas você está congelado_

_é isto que estou dizendo_

Aquele cheiro... Ah aquele cheiro! Ela o deixaria louco! Queria amá-la mais que tudo! Queria-a de qualquer jeito. Mas ainda estava... Gelado... Com medo de fazer burrada... Grande engano...

Aqueles lábios a deixavam louca! Á quanto tempo sonhou em reencontrá-lo? Ele mexia muito com o seu ser. Agora sim queria o mais que antes. Parece que, quanto mais a distancia, mais a vontade de estar com a pessoa você tem. E ela queria muito mais agora que já era adulta o suficiente para tomar conta de si mesma. Queria-o, mas sentia que ele estava... Gelado...

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo_

_Permita-me te entender_

_Assim que você se aquecer pra mim_

_Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir_

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo_

_Permita-me te entender_

_Assim que você se aquecer pra mim_

_Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir ( quente )_

_então você ainda está se aquecendo?_

Ele a queria, ela o queria. O problema? Ninguém sabe. Nervosismo? É, pode ser.

Rin o queria muito. Não esperou ele agir, foi logo o puxando pela nuca e o beijou.

O calor foi aumentando.

_Você me deixou hipnotizada_

_Eu nunca me senti assim_

_Você fez o meu coração bater_

_Como um sintetizador_

_Você pode se levantar_

_Para a ocasião do amor?_

_Eu estou esperando pacientemente_

_Está ficando tarde_

_E eu não me satisfaço_

_Então deixe-me te excitar_

-Rin... -Sussurrou no ouvido da menina. Sentiu ela se arrepiar toda.

-Sim? -Perguntou o olhando nos olhos.

-Quer isso mesmo? -Perguntou olhando-a em duvida.

-Por que não iria querer? -Respondeu com outra pergunta.

Ele a olhou profundamente, e depois sorriu.

Ela olhou-o apaixonada. "MAIS QUE ANTES" Pensou. A aquele sorriso dele é de matar qualquer uma!

Ele voltou á beija-la, passeando com suas mãos no corpo esbelto da jovem.

-Eu te quero mais que antes minha Rin. Vejo só como me deixa. -Sussurrou com uma voz sensual.

-Ainda 'tá gelado. -Ela respondeu. Vendo a expressão de confusão do ex, deu risada.

Ele deu de ombros, voltou a fazer o que já estava fazendo.

-Mais ainda dá pra esquentar. -Sussurrou no ouvido dele, no mesmo tom sensual que ele utilizou. Sorriu diante o arrepio do corpo dele.

_Ooh, parece que estamos sozinhos agora_

_Você não deve ter medo_

_Nós somos adultos agora_

_Eu faço você descongelar_

_Vamos pegar fogo_

_Nos podemos aumentar a temperatura, se você quiser_

_Diminuir a luz, se você quiser_

_Só quero mexer contigo_

_Mas você está congelado_

_é isto que estou dizendo_

-Quer me deixar louco é mocinha? -Perguntou sensualmente.

-Está é minha intenção meu querido. -Disse entre suspiros quando ele beijou seus avantajados e fartos seios.

-Então está conseguindo. -Sussurrou ele novamente.

-Agora entendeu. -Respondeu ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele foi descendo os beijos pelo corpo da jovem, parou no seu colo e olhou pra cima maliciosamente enquanto abria a calça jeans que ela usava. Ela sorriu igual.

Tirou a calça da jovem lentamente, a torturando. Viu a lingerie preta.

Começou com os beijos nos pés e foi subindo. Mordiscou sua coxa. Viu a se arrepiar mais. Tocou sua feminilidade sensualmente, viu a arquear as costas com o toque. Sorriu satisfeito.

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo_

_Permita-me te entender_

_Assim que você se aquecer pra mim_

_Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir_

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo_

_Permita-me te entender_

_Assim que você se aquecer pra mim_

_Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir ( quente )_

Sesshoumaru voltou á beija-la nos lábios. Mordendo-os de forma sensual.

Ás mãos da jovem passeava pelo corpo esbelto dele. Passando as unhas na costa dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Passeava com a outra mão no abdômen dele, vendo-o se arrepiar mais ainda. Mordeu o pescoço dele, o mesmo fez igual.

-Quebrei o gelo. -Sussurrou ela. Adorava confundi-lo.

Ele só arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Por acaso, isso é coisa boa?! -Ele perguntou.

-Com certeza. A temperatura está a mil. -Disse voltando beijar-lhe nos lábios com mais desejo ainda.

Ele fitou os olhos chocolates a sua frente, como se pedisse permissão. Ela só lhe sorriu.

_Eu gosto dessa parte_

_É muito bom_

_Yeah_

Ele a penetrou devagar. Viu-a gemer seu nome e pediu pra ele continuar.

Ver os gemidos, o suor, a movimentação do corpo esbelto e dos cabelos dela o excitava mais, muito mais. Ia cada vez mais rápido naquela dança sensual.

Rin o empurrou e ficou por cima. Tendo e dando mais prazer. Ambos já estavam suados.

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo_

_Permita-me te entender_

_Assim que você se aquecer para mim_

_Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir_

_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo_

_Permita-me te entender_

_Assim que você se aquecer pra mim_

_Baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir_

_Quente_

Ambos deitaram suados. E abraçados.

-Estava com saudades disso. -Disse ela sorrindo.

-Bom tratamento de boas vindas. -Respondeu ele sorrindo.

-Com certeza. -Brincou ela.

-Uma pergunta. -Falou ele olhando-a.

-Sim.

-Quer ser minha namorada novamente? E quem sabe... Até casar? -Perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Que pergunta! A gente se separou? Eu nem sabia! -Brincou ela mais uma vez.

-Não nunca nos separamos. Só senti a necessidade de falar isso. -Respondeu depositando um beijo em sua testa.

-Hum, então a resposta é sim seu bobo. -Sorriu.

-Eu te amo minha Rin. -Falou abraçando-a mais forte.

-Eu também. -Disse num sussurro.

* * *

**N/A****:** Também editada! \o/

**Espero que tenham gostado!! Quem esperava uma coisa mais...er..fogosa..xD...abafa... Eu quis faze uma coisinha leve... Cristalina...nada de coisas pesadas e inapropriadas.. VÃO JÁ PRA CAMA! tsc...tsc... Pammy...Pammy...você também já pra cama mocinha! oó hussahsaua**

**BRINCADEIRA!! X.x Mas bom..espero que tenha sido de agrado...como disse...as vezes ler uma coisa (H) mais leve...sei lá é diferente... E tá fofo..hsaushsu**

**Reviews é sempre bem vinda!! E nos, FicWiriters ficamos muito felizes em ver que nosso trabalhos (?) é de agrado!!**

**Kisu ja nee**

**Jeh-chan**


End file.
